


reflection

by adabarbacarisi



Series: fics for friends [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: Rafael makes a change.
Series: fics for friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682149
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatliesabove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatliesabove/gifts).



> I had a thought and made it a wee thing for the lovely Bree as it's her birthday and Barba is her favourite.
> 
> No relationship pairing here so it's open to interpretation.

Rafael looks at himself in the mirror, at the reflection he has grown used to over the last couple of years since he shed the suited armour of professional powerhouse ADA Barba. His face has been hidden behind a beard, sometimes dyed out of insecurity, but now natural with shades of grey throughout. The time has come to get back into the courtroom. Olivia asked him to defend someone so of course he is doing it, even if it is against his former mentee. He picks up the razor and as he shaves he sees his old self appear again. 


End file.
